HSM in Real Life!
by SweenyTwilightAxelWickedGeek
Summary: It's pretty much my journal of my school's production of High School Musical. Read if you want.


**A/N: I'm usually 2 lazy to write a really big long chapter so for u people that read a jillion words per minute, SUCK IT UP!!!!!**

**I don't, and nevah evah will, own High School Musical**

**WARNING: This is kinda like a journal of a struggling actress sorta thing, but this is actually about me in my school play of High School Musical, not some 50 year old guy in a thong. I'll try to update every audition/ practice. **

_January 12, 2008_

_Saturday_

So far my luck in getting a part has gone down the toilet. Of course my first ambition was to go for a lead like everyone else, which is really quite a stupid instinct. At first I was going to try out for both Sharpay and Ryan. Just an FYI, I'm a girl and yes I'm aware Ryan is a guy part. She told me to try out for Sharpay instead because, well I don't actually know why. She did five cuts for Sharpay and I got cut the third time around because I didn't dance enough. I can't make up dances, I need someone to give me coriagraphy then I can dance.

It was to late to go back to Ryan so I killed that falicey in my head. My Friend Tanner ended up getting Ryan. Everyone thought and knew he would get it because he has the personality of Ryan. He doesn't have a twin sister but at times he can act very gay. And the drama teacher/ director Mz. Byrne (and you must say MZ. Bryne) always does two casts so one cast can have a break. The other Ryan was an eighth grader Named Alex. He's very tall and has swimmer's hair. Tanner is normal hieghth, burnette and takes dance class (as I metioned his gayness).

I was texting one of my friends named Gerrit and we both agreed that Tanner committed suicide. He asked out this girl named Malaina. She's kinda my friend but she has like a witches nose and she like washes and brushes her hair like once a week. And her last name suits her well; Malaina Gross, isn't that sad?

Moving on from my randomness, the Sharpays are an eighth grade girl who can get any part she wants cause she sings so good to where her voice is almost scary. Her name is Candice and she had one of the leads last year in the play "Bye, Bye Birdie". I wasn't in that play because I'm a little sevy. The other Sharpay is the dreaded Tana. She can sing well I guess but she cannot act to save her life. Alex is Candice's Ryan and same with Tana and Tanner.

_Great, now who the hell got Troy? Is he hot? _Sorry to disappoint you ladies, one of the Troys is a girl, a very tall black girl named Mirayah who is president of student ASB. The other Troy is another Alex that looks like a stretched out version of a toddler. He's still got his baby fat, he's really short and has extremely long eyelashes.

Gabriella, I feel really bad for my friend Karla, she was supposed to try out for Gabriella, but she left to go see family in Mexico a little before Winter break and hasn't been back yet to try out. So Mz. Bryne gave the part to a eighth grader but I've forgotten her name. She totally looks like a Gabriella and she acts like her too so she naturally got that part. The other is Megan, the best way to describe her is a light brown hair obese version of Lisndey Lohan. I'm sorry, but that's the best way to put it.

Ms. Darbus are two eighth graders named Tiffany and Kierra. I knew Kierra when I was in fifth grade when we did "The Wizard of Oz" and she got Tin Man. I remember Tiffany's face but other wise I;m not sure if I've met her before. They both are hilarious! I feel really bad for my friend Frejah (fa-ray-ah) too. She's a tall Swedish girl who's gorgeous where you would think that she's actually a model. She was actually really good at Ms. Darbus but she got cut in the finals. Mz. Bryne wanted me to do Darbus so she could type cast me as my sister. The past two years my sister was in the Junior High play and got the mayor's wife the first year in "Music Man" and Mama in "Bye, Bye Birdie". I didn't try out for her though.

The people who got Chad are total opposites. One is like the best friend of this really popular cute guy that is surprisingly in the play. The other guy is gay. I'm not being sarcastic what so ever. He's planning to dye his hair beach blonde, he's kinda fat, he talks like Angel from RENT and quit the dance class that Malaina and Tanner are in because he started crying when he thought that everyone thought he sucked.

The Kelsi is my friend Niki who is very tiny and very shy and another eighth grader who has this awesome Japanese name that I can't spell. She fits the part too.

She hasn't diecided who's Taylor yet but she's at the last four.

So let's see, I've tried out for Sharpay, Ryan, Gabriella, I was going to try for Chad but I decieded not to, Taylor and Kelsi and I've been cut every time. And I must really suck because she wants to cast me as the fat girl Martha Cox. I can understand cause I'm not the skinniest girl at school. I live in California so if you're not a -7 you're fat. I'm not like extremely fat but I'm not average size. Like, I'm a medium/large instead of a xsmall/small.

I really want to get Riper though. Ripper is the skater guy who plays the cello. I doubt she'll let me have him either, but I really really want him. I'm an alto so it's easier for me to sing low like a guy and I play the violin, so that kinda means I know how to do the fingering to a cello. I don't know why I'm trying to convince myself that I'm actually might get this part because I know I'm not.

**When I write like this at the end I try to summarize everything I just wrote but that's kinda hard because I wrote so much. Review if you want to and even if my writing sucks I'm going to continue this **_**STORY**_**, if you may.**


End file.
